Take me to Paradies
by KittyxCat1509
Summary: What would you say, when an accident prone, nerdy teacher was thrown into the mix with our favourite Task Force? It's crazy, right? Well Clara's life took a 360 when she met Steve McGarrett and Kono Kalakaua. Rated T for now (Steve/OC)
1. Hot Chunk

**Hey everyone. This is my first attempt on writing a Five-0 Story, so please bare with me and let me know what you think.**

**/**

**Chapter One**

"Okay guys. We finished for today." Clara said and put all the papers on her desk together. "Please remember that we have a day trip on Monday."

Smiling at her young students she pulled off her glasses, rubbing her eyes. Although they could be the devils in disguise, the children were wonderful.

Clara Matthews had moved to Honolulu after one of her co-workers at St. Andrews High-School had commanded her to Academy of the Sacred Hearts, a private parochial school. Anna, her boss, was of course happy that she was accepted. The had been talking every day about how the new school was and sometimes Clara would ask her things that she needed for the classes.

Clara had always been different. Even in high-school or college. She was one of the nerdy ones that usually were only asked out so they could do the home works the cooler kids didn't know where to start.

If you wanted to find Clara you had to look in a quite corner of the school or the library where she sat with a good book and read until the next class began.

She was happy that way. At least until now. Susan, one of the other teachers at the academy always invited her for a get together and usually there would attend the partners of all the teachers too, the only single one was her.

Sighing Clara shouldered her backpack and walked out of the building. Maybe a day at the beach would do her good. Just as she exited she saw one of her students, Grace Williams, talking to a man. A stranger in her eyes, non the less a hot chunk.

"Bad Clara." she whispered to herself and carefully made her way down the steps, knowing how accident prone she was.

"Uhm...Excuse me." she said softly hoping it would be enough to get his attention, but Grace and the man were still deeply engaged in their conversation.

Clara cleared her throat and began anew. "Excuse me, sir."

Finally the stranger looked up and Grace grinned at her. "Aloha."

"Hi." she smiled a bit at Grace but gave the man a dirty look. "I don't mean to be rude, but I think I can remember the face of Grace' father and you don't look like him."

The man was starting to say something but Grace interrupted him. "That's Uncle Steve, Ms Clara. He is Danno's partner with the Five-0. I told you about that."

Clara nodded her head and looked at the man in front of her. Her cheeks were flaming with embarrassment for accusing him of doing something bad to Gracie. "I-I'm really sorry sir, I didn't know that."

Steve smiled at her and held out the hand that wasn't holding onto Grace. "No worries. Steve."

"Grace."

He grinned and shook her hand, while taking a good look at her. He took the opportunity, seeing that Clara wasn't a real looker, but she still had something about her that fascinated him.

"Uncle Steve!"

They hadn't even noticed but both had been looking intensely at the other, until Grace had interrupted them.

"Yeah, sorry Gracie." he said and took a last look at Clara. "We should go now, Danno is waiting for us with lunch."

Clara nodded her head and said her good-byes. She walked down the street to the next bus stop, unbeknownst to her Steve looked after Gracie's teacher.

"You like her Uncle Steve." Grace said and grinned at him.

"I don't even know her yet, Gracie." he tried to get out of it, but he knew Grace was just like her dad and wouldn't leave it alone until he had a date with Clara.

The thought had him stop in his tracks. A date with that nerdy teacher? Nahh. Shaking his head the two of them made their way towards Danny's Camaro. She wasn't his usual type, so why do it now.

"Oh you would like her. She's really cool." Grace said and grinned at the man she called her uncle.

Steve shook his head and brought the daughter of his partner to him.

/

On her way home Clara couldn't get this Steve out of her head. He was the epitome of 'tall, dark and handsome'. A real hero by the way Grace had talked about the partner of her father.

He was a former SEAL working now for the government of Hawaii. And not just that, he was hot as hell.

"Ugh, Clara stop it!" she told herself and hit her forehead.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice coming from behind her. Hastily Clara turned around and came face to face with another woman. She had seen her with Grace and her father before. But the one thing she forgot, was the small container that stood behind her.

With a slight scream she stumbled over the obstacle and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, are you hurt. I'm sorry I didn't want to startle you." the young woman said and helped her to sit up.

Clara gave her a sweet smile and grabbed her glasses, that had fallen off in the tumble. Once she had them back on, she could take a good look at the woman that stood before her. "Hey."

"Aloha." she grinned and took a good look at Clara herself. "Are you sure, you're alright?"

Clara nodded her head and shook the hand the young woman was offering. "I'm Clara."

"Kono, nice to meet you."

Clara nodded and retreated her hand back from Kono. "You are with the police, right?"

"Yeah, something like that. How did you know?"

"I saw you once outside the Academy standing with Grace and her father Det. Danny Williams."

Kono nodded her head and smiled at the teacher. "Oh, okay. Yes I'm working with him on the Five-0 Task Force for the governor."

"Nice it must be more exciting, than teaching kids how to write in proper English or how to draw a flower." she said and looked a bit sadly at the hawaiian woman.

Kono, laughed softly at that. "Well it get's exciting, but it's also quite dangerous." she said and gave Clara an uplifting smile. "What do you think about having a nice, cold shave ice. I know a place that has the best."

Clara grinned at the Officer in front of her. "I'd really like that."

/

So I hope you liked it. Please leave me your thoughts on the chapter.


	2. Meeting the Gang

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and those of you that have reviewed and followed the story. I'm really glad you guys like it.**

**Chapter 2**

"So how long have you been in Hawaii?" Kono asked the woman walking next to her. She knew Clara couldn't be here for a long time, she assumed maybe a month or two.

"Actually I moved nearly a half a year ago. I must be really bad at all the stuff around here, if you think I just got to Hawaii." she said and laughed softly as Clara saw Kono's face.

"Oh, wow...I just...sorry." It was hard for her to find the right words. Clara was really an outsider to the Big Island. "Well anyway we'll get you to fit in perfectly."

Both women laughed and walked down the street to the part of the beach, where Kamekona's Shave Ice and Shrimp shop was located.

/

"Goodness, what took you so long?" was the first that was out of Det. Danny Williams' mouth. "Hey monkey." the second.

Steve just rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside his partner who was looking over his daughter to make sure she wasn't injured in any way.

"I'm sorry, we were slightly held up at Gracie's school." he said and greeted Lauren, his neighbor next door, who sometimes worked for Kamekona at his shrimp truck.

"What do you mean with 'held up'? Gracie?" Danny's face turned a slight ting of red.

"Calm down Danno, Uncle Steve just met Ms. Clara, my teacher." Grace explained and grinned as Kamekona came over and put a large Pizza with pineapple in front of her.

"Yeah, calm down Danno." Steve mimicked and ate his own slice of Pizza.

Danny did indeed calm down but looked slightly affronted at seeing his daughter eating the Pizza he hated the most.

"Clara?" he laid his head sideways and tried to think of the teacher she spoke of, but couldn't find it in his brain. Grace looked at her father and nodded her head.

"Yeah, you called her nerdy."

Danny's eyes widened as he heard the words she spoke. "Oh...Oh! Nerdy teacher Clara."

Steve rolled his own eyes and took a large bite of his own Pizza. "I don't think she is that nerdy. Maybe a book worm and really plain looking. Not like those people at the comic convention." he mumbled around his food.

The Detective nodded his head at that, not wanting to remember all those crazy people they had seen then. "But still. She's a Plain Jane."

"What's a Plain Jane, Uncle Steve?" Gracie asked the Commander which earned him a comical look from his partner.

"Ugh, well...it's just a nickname for some people who...uhm, well...work as teachers, I think." the last part was said so softly that neither father nor daughter understood it.

"Ah, okay." Grace said and went back to her meal.

"Oh by the way, Kono is coming, too." Danny said and pointed to their female coworker walking up to the lunch place.

Steve turned around and watched as Officer Kono Kalakaua made her way over to them together with the teacher...Clara.

"Oh you gotta be kiddin' me." Danny groaned and put his hands over his face.

Grace looked up as she heard her father moan and laughed loudly when she found Ms. Clara coming over with Kono.

"Aloha, Ms. Clara!" Grace shouted and waved to the teacher.

Once Clara had reached them she greeted the group in return, and then turned to Steve again. "I'm really sorry about the way I treated you before." she said as she sat down opposite from him.

Steve just waved it off earning a raised eyebrow from his partner, which he ignored. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known."

Clara smiled at him and nodded her head. "Mahalo."

A few seconds later Kamekona came over with a box full of shrimps – a new recipe of his as he said – and two pineapple Pizzas.

"If I had known we had such beautiful ladies here, I'd have dressed up for you." The gentle giant as Clara dubbed him said and laughed heartily. "You got yourself a mighty fine girl, boss."

The words caused Clara to blush a deep read while Steve shook his head at Kamekona's comment. "We're not together, brah."

The Hawaiian Giant just nodded his head and went back to the Shave Ice bar as the Five-0 group talked about a case they had been working on while Clara and Grace talked about her plans to go to the beach.

"Danno?" she tapped her father's shoulder, but he waved her off to wait.

"Danno." Grace tried again but still he didn't answer.

"Daddy!" this got his attention. His daughter never called him 'Daddy'. No way in hell.

"What's wrong monkey?" Danny asked her and smiled down at Grace, who was pouting, because his attention was diverted.

"I want to go to the beach with Ms. Clara." she said and looked expectantly at her father.

"But I wanted to have a day with you, monkey. Besides it's dangerous." He tried it the nice way and hoped that it worked, because his daughter would make a good cop someday.

Clara looked at the display between father and daughter and instantly felt guilty. "Gracie, it's alright. We can meet up another day. I bet your dad wants to do some really fun things with you."

"No." she said to her teacher and turned back to her father. "And you can see me nearly every day. I want to go to the beach, besides Uncle Steve can come too." And here came the guilt trip.

"I...Alright. You can go to the beach." Danny caved and looked over to Steve, who had a smug smile on his lips. "And you know what is even better? We go to the beach at Uncle Steve's house." he added and looked at his partner, who's smile turned into a deep scowl.

"Fine. My house, my beach, my rules." Steve said and took a large bite out of his Pizza. His team members and Clara held in their laughter at the banter between the two

partners.

/

After the group had finished their lunch Steve had offered to take Clara back to his house, with Danny, Grace and Kono following behind them and Chin, who had a different engagement, would later on join them.

"So...uhm...I'm sorry for the display at lunch. It was just some light banter between Danny and me." he tried to explain while driving down the highway to his house.

Clara looked over at the Commander and gave him a sweet smile. "Don't worry. I wouldn't have thought you guys would kill each other." she joked which caused Steve to chuckle softly.

"I hope it's alright for you to come with us to the beach." he said after a short while of silence.

The teacher looked up, slightly startled, turning to him. "Hmm? Oh no, don't worry. Normally I would now just sit on the beach and read a good book, but knowing Gracie she is going to drag me in to the water anyway."

Once she had finished, Clara turned back to the window and looked at the nature that lay on the outside. Steve took that opportunity to take a good look at the nerdy teacher.

He had to think on the conversation he had with Danny before Kono and her arrived. She was of course plain looking and seemed quite introvert but still knew how to hold a good conversation. Altogether she was different. So different from any woman he ever met or dated.

"I was thinking that maybe later on we could have a barbecue. Then you can meet Chin too. He is Kono's cousin." Steve didn't know what possessed him to ask her to stay but he sure knew that he wanted Clara to be there with them.

"I...Sure if it's okay with you." She was uncertain what his motive behind this was, but agreed anyway, for peace sake.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The Commander said and turned off the highway and towards the road, where his home was located, all the while watching the teacher sitting in the seat beside him.

/

**A/N that was it for the second chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Thanks guys.**


End file.
